


California In The Summer

by JustFolieADeuxIt



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Musicians - Fandom, Panic At The Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Cuddling, Drug Abuse, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Rape, different ages, life - Freeform, neighbourhood, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFolieADeuxIt/pseuds/JustFolieADeuxIt
Summary: Story set in Los Angeles, where all the band members live in a quiet little cul de sac neighbourhood.It revolves around their daily lives, jobs, relationships and more. The more you read, the more you know. Follow through the drama. Not everything is as bright and sunny as it seems.





	1. Welcome To California

**Author's Note:**

> So all their ages are going to be different, so read this first  
> Patrick - 22  
> Joe - 22  
> Andy - 24  
> Pete - 23  
> Brendon - 21  
> Dallon - 24  
> Spencer - 22  
> Josh & Tyler - 22  
> Alex - 17  
> Jack - 18  
> Kellin - 19  
> Vic - 20  
> Mika - 22  
> Hayley - 21
> 
> More to be added later, character descriptions will be in the story! Enjoy <3

Upon lots of things that Patrick didn't want to see out of the kitchen window in the morning, a moving van across the street was at the top of his list. He and Joe had been living in the same little cul de sac neighborhood for the past 2 years and they knew all the neighbors and didn't have an issue with any of them. Recently though, their neighbor right across from them, Austin, had moved.

The house had been vacant for a little under two months and Patrick frequently wondered if it'd be an obnoxious family of children or wild teenagers. He cursed quietly and he put pod in the Keurig machine and slid a coffee mug under the spout. He crossed his arms and grumbled, then heard footsteps behind him.

Joe placed his arms gently around Patrick's waist and rested his chin on a shoulder. "Morning, Trick." He said sleepily.

"Morning.. Look." He said, then pointed to the window. "New people moving in." He whined, looking up at Joe with a disappointed look plastered across his face.

"Oh no.. It's the end of the world. Such a tragedy." Joe said sarcastically as he cracked a smile.

"Shut up.. You KNOW we could get bad people moving in and they would ruin the WHOLE atmosphere of this neighborhood. I do NOT want to have to move because of shitty neighbors."

"I wouldn't move because of shitty neighbors, Patrick.. If they're shitty, which I doubt they will be by the way, you just deal with them." Joe told him, then watched as coffee began to fill the Batman logo'd coffee mug.

"Did you make that for me?" Joe asked, then grinned.

"Psh, no. Get your own." Patrick smirked, grabbing the mug and setting it on the counter. He opened the fridge and grabbed the jug of creamer and opened it.

"No one's coming out of the van." Joe said.

"Someone did earlier.. But he detached it from a truck and drove off.. I think he just drove it here for whoever is moving in."  
\----

Kellin looked out of the window of the plane. He'd already been on it for five hours and still had 2 and a half hours to go before he would land at LAX. His decision to pack up and move himself across the country from New Jersey didn't come easily. He'd loved his apartment. He'd loved his boyfriend and their little guest room-turned music room. But all that had changed following his boyfriend's abusive behavior and sudden alcohol addiction.

He had tried to get him help, tried to get him into rehab, but one bruise too many sent Kellin in a hurry to pack up whatever he owned and shove it in a U-Haul van. A week prior he'd filled out an application for the house in LA, just in case he needed to move, which as it turned out, he did.

Kellin rested a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes, hoping he could even make it through the rest of the flight without throwing up. He didn't have an issue with flying, not usually, but this morning he had woken up and just felt nauseated and exhausted. He figured it was stress getting to him and maybe he wasn't eating enough lately with all the chaos. He told himself he would get a good meal as soon as he got to LA and found somewhere decent to eat.  
\----  
Alex groggily pushed his glasses onto his face as he tried to fully wake himself from sleep. He glanced at the clock and blinked. "Jesus, it's almost eight! Jack!" He swatted at the sleeping figure beside him.

"Jack did you hit the fucking snooze, you dick?!" He swatted at him again and the lump of sheets and blankets just groaned.

"Some people work, you know!" Alex squealed, jumping off of the checkered sheets and landing on his feet on the hardwood floor. He grabbed his work uniform and dashed into  
the bathroom to shower.

Jack just smiled to himself, giggling slightly at how stressed Alex could get over not being to the Cafe on time. Alex's boss was relaxed and rarely cared if his employees were a few minutes late. But Alex was what Jack (and many others) would call a perfectionist. He always had to be on time and always wanted to please people and get things done correctly.

Alex came out of the bathroom just 30 minutes later, showered, hair dried and styled and in his black pants, white button down, apron get up.

"I work, too, you little shit." Jack stuck his tongue out.

"You shelf records all day AND get to listen to them while you do it. I have to make people coffee and hear about their days and spell their names right and.. AND I have to make  
sandwiches and muffins and bagels with cream cheese an-.."

Jack cut him off.

"We both barely work, face it. At least we can pay the rent. How many people your age do you know who already have a steady job and are able to rent their own house with their boyfriend?"

"None." Alex said, grabbing his phone, keys and wallet.

"Then relax and be proud of us. You're seventeen, I'll be nineteen and we already have our fucking lives together. We fucking rule, Lex."

Alex smiled a bit, but rolled his eyes and bent over to kiss Jack on the forehead. 

"Whatever you say, Jacky."

Alex then left the house and headed down the front steps to his car. He had a car, too. He should have pointed that out to Jack.

"Alexxxxxx!"

Pete was waving from the next house over, where he sat in the front yard grass with his overly-slobbery bulldog.

"Hi." Alex said, waving back.

"Going to work?" Pete asked, standing up and brushing grass off of his black jeans.

"Yeah."

"Lame. Hey, I think new people are moving in across from Patrick." He said, pointing.

Alex looked over and blinked at the U-Haul van.

"Huh.. Should be interesting. Text me if it's someone more famous than you." He joked and got in his car, driving off.

\----

Pete directed his dog back into the house, then walked over to Patrick and Joe's and knocked a few times, before just letting himself in with the spare.

Patrick and Joe had cuddled up on the couch and had the TV on a medical talk show. Patrick looked over and made a face.

"What if we had been having sex?"

"On the couch? In broad daylight?" Pete asked, eyes wide.

"Yep, with all the windows open, too.. So everyone could get a free show." Joe said, rolling his eyes.

Pete blinked a few times. 

"You're weird, Trohman.. So weird."

"I was being sarcastic." Joe said, stretching his arms above his head and then yawning.

"Did you see we're getting new neighbors?"  
"Unfortunately." Patrick said, making a face.  
\----  
Kellin's plane landed at 10:32 AM and he stood up out of his seat slowly, his legs feeling slightly shaky as he tried to adjust to standing after he had been sitting for so long. He felt another wave of nausea hit him and he closed his eyes for a moment, blowing out a slow breath. He just needed to get off the plane and get some air.

"Move it!"

Kellin's eyes snapped open and he realized he was blocking the middle of the aisle and an elderly lady was staring him down, angrily, holding her suitcase in one hand and newspaper in the other.

"Sorry." He moved back towards the row of seats where he had been and let her by.

Once he was off the plane and in the airport, he waited for his luggage, letting out a breath when it arrived and wasn't missing. He then made his way to the exit and stepped outside, being greeted with a gust of hot Summer LA air. It smelled like smog and taxi fumes and way too many people sweating as they waited for cars to pick them up.

He made a face, then started walking away from all the crowds and towards a crosswalk. He crossed to a cafe and walked in, wheeling his luggage behind him. Coffee, donuts and fresh baked bread filled his nose now and he settled onto a chair near a small table in the corner, taking a moment to relax and adjust to his surroundings.

"Welcome."

He looked up to find a skinny, shaggy-haired kid standing near him. His eyes weren't quite green but also weren't quite brown or blue.. They were just a mix of colors.

"Hi." Kellin said.

"Did you want me to get an order started for you?"

"Uh.. I-.. I haven't gotten a chance to look at the menu."

Alex reached into a pocket on his apron and pulled out a little pamphlet menu and set it on the table.

"Oh.. Cool."

Kellin picked it up and let his eyes quickly scan over the drinks.

"Uh.. Iced coffee, vanilla.. And uhm.. The breakfast sandwich thing looks good.. I'll take one of those."

"Sure thing. I'm Alex by the way, if you need anything else from me while you're here." He said, then noticed the tags on Kellin's luggage with JFK ---> LAX stamped on them.

"And welcome to California." Alex added, then smiled softly and headed behind the counter to get the coffee started.

Kellin blinked, then looked down at the luggage tags, then smiled softly and shook his head, a little shocked as his friends kept saying how rude everyone in LA was and how run down the city was. They told him of the homeless camps on the streets and the hookers and drug dealers. What was the difference? New York had been quite the same. He remembered plenty of nights hearing gun shots not too far away from his apartment. He wasn't worried about LA and its 'crazy atmosphere'


	2. Pregnant And Also Pregnant

The following morning, Kellin woke up feeling sore. His back ached, his shoulders ached and after laying in bed for a few moments, he realized he was nauseated again. And badly. He drew in a slow breath and sat up slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements. He placed a hand around to his back and rubbed at it gently. He had spent the previous evening moving furniture around and unpacking loads of boxes. He figured he pulled something while moving the bed or couch into place.

After a few more moments of sitting in bed, he stood slowly and headed for the bathroom to shower. HIs walk turned into a run as his stomach turned and tightened painfully. He practically fell to the floor in front of the toilet as he threw up. He coughed and closed his eyes, feeling slightly dizzy. He threw up again and then leaned back against the wall, breathing deeply.

"Fuck." He murmured quietly, pressing a hand to his forehead as he let out another breath, slightly shaky.

He started to realize the way he had felt yesterday had only gone away momentarily and now it was back in full force. His mind then wandered.. Back to a few months ago, back to when he and his ex last had sex together. When they didn't use protection.

Kellin's eyes snapped open and he counted on his fingers, back to that day. How many weeks had it been? He cursed again, then flushed the toilet and stood, looking in the mirror. He turned on the tap and splashed water on his face, then brushed his teeth. He went back to his bed and laid down, grabbing his phone and going through the calendar.

It had been exactly 8 weeks since he and his ex had had unprotected sex.

He was pregnant.

"Fuck." He repeated.

\----

Alex looked up as the dark-haired boy walked in. He remembered him from the previous day and he smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi.." Kellin walked up to the counter and fished a ten out of his wallet.

"Can I just have a hot tea and a plain bagel?" He asked.

"What flavor?" Alex asked, pushing buttons on the register.

"Uh.. Bagel flavor?"

"No, the tea." Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh-.. Uh.." He looked up at the menu, then back at Alex. "Peppermint."

"Sure thing. Seven eighty-four."

Kellin handed him the ten and waved a hand. "Keep the change." He said, then headed back to the table he had been sitting at yesterday. He pulled his laptop out of his bag and  
turned it on, starting to search up things on pregnancy and what he should do first.

Most articles were the same, saying that the pregnancy needed to be confirmed either by home-test or a blood-test at the Hospital. The articles also suggested to get an OB-GYN if the person hadn't already. He couldn't go to an OB-GYN. He was a dude. Dudes weren't even supposed to get pregnant. He didn't know any guy friends that had carried. It happened, but it was rare and he definitely knew squat about it.

"Here you go." Alex said, setting a mug of tea down and a plate with the bagel.

 "Thanks." Kellin said quietly, his eyes not leaving the laptop screen.

".. You're welcome. You okay?"

Kellin then looked up and blinked. "Yeah.. No? No.. Wait.. Why am I telling you?"

Alex shrugged, then looked at the clock. "I'm on break.. Like.. In 2 minutes.. If you want to talk."

"I don't know you."

"I know.." Alex blinked again, then shrugged and headed back behind the counter.

Kellin looked back to the screen, sipping at the tea a bit and managing to get half the bagel down before his stomach protested and warned him not to eat anymore. He kept clicking through articles and felt his emotions hit him hard as they all talked about "You and your partner" this and that when it came to preparations for the baby. He teared up and put his face in his hands, feeling slightly panicky.

\----

Patrick let out a breath as he sat on the bathroom counter, looking at the small white stick in his hand. He glanced at the time on his phone. Just one more minute before a result would start showing up.

He and Joe had been trying for eight months to get pregnant. It didn't even matter which one of them was going to carry the baby. They just wanted one but nothing worked. Patrick had even gotten some special fertility treatments. Those didn't work either. It was the same story every time; They would try, one of them would think they felt 'different' a few weeks later, they'd take tests, the tests would all be negative and they would cry.

Patrick took his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes, then put them back on and looked back to the test. A little pink plus sign was there now, clearly visible and definitely a plus sign.. Not a minus.

He blinked a few times, then got off the counter and opened the door. "Joe? Joe!" He called, sounding bit frantic.

Joe came down the hall and walked into the bathroom. "What? Is there a spider? What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Patrick said quickly, holding up the test.

".. What?"

"I'm pregnant! Look!" He exclaimed, showing him the plus sign.

"Woah.. Woah! You're pregnant! We did it!" Joe grinned widely and pulled him into a hug.

"We're going to have a baby.." Patrick breathed, then started crying happily into Joe's shirt.

"Aw, Trick.." Joe rubbed his back and pressed kisses hair.

"We-.. We have so much to do.. We need to go get it confirmed by my doctor.. And we need to get an ultrasound appointment and I'm going to need vitamins.. And-.. And oh my God, we're having a baby." He looked at Joe, blinking in awe.

"We are.. And yes, we do.. We gotta' do those things.. Don't worry. Let's start with getting a blood test done just to confirm it, okay"

Patrick nodded and a half hour later, they were waiting in a small room for Patrick's doctor.

When he got called back, Joe went with him and sat on a chair while Patrick sat on the examining table. His doctor went through a quick routine check-up, then drew some blood and then left the room.

Patrick looked at Joe while they were alone and frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"I feel sick."

"Like nervous-sick, or like.. pregnant-sick?"

"I don't know, both?"

Joe frowned and then looked over as the doctor walked back in.

"Congratulations" She smiled.

Patrick grinned widely and looked at Joe, reaching over and taking his hand.

The doctor wrote out a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and then scheduled an ultrasound for the following week.  
\----  
When Kellin arrived home from the cafe, there was a package on his front porch. He blinked a few times and then walked up to it and stared. He picked it up and looked at the shipping label. He noticed it wasn't addressed to him and must have been delivered by mistake. He looked around at the numbers on the houses surrounding him and walked a few doors down to a beige house with a little front porch.

He walked up to the front door and knocked a few times.

A guy with dark curly hair opened the door and looked at him. He was taller than Kellin and very thin, like a model.

"Hi." He smiled, leaning again the door frame.

"Hey-.. Uh.. Think this is yours?" Kellin held out the package and blinked a few times.

"Oh-.. Thank you." He smiled and took it from him.

"No problem." Kellin said, then blinked again, suddenly hit with another wave of nausea.

It must have been apparent all over his face as the curly-haired man frowned and asked if he was okay.

"I'm.. Uh.. Yeah."

"You sure? Do you want to come in and sit down? It's really hot out here."

Kellin looked at him. "Uh-.. Okay."

He felt awkward and uneasy heading into a strangers house but the guy was right, it was hot and if he didn't sit down quick, he was going to throw up and he'd done enough of that in the morning. He followed him inside and sat down on the black leather sofa in the living room.

"I'm Michael.. But call me Mika.. Everyone does."

"Okay.. Hi.. I'm Kellin."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled softly and headed into the kitchen, returning promptly with a bottle of water. He held it out to him.

"Thank you so much." Kellin breathed, taking it and opening it.

"Not a problem." Mika sat beside him and looked at ceiling for a moment, trying to decide what to say.

"So, did you just move here?"

"Yeah, yesterday.. Trying to get adjusted to the area.."

"Oh, well welcome." Mika smiled.

"Thanks.. How long have you lived here?" Kellin asked.

"Five years.. I moved here when I was seventeen.. I'm twenty two now.. I'm a singer and fashion designer."

"Oh.. Cool.. Like.. Runway stuff? Or magazines? Can I see?"

"Of course you can." Mika stood up and went over to a shelf and grabbed a photo album. "My stuff has been on small runways. Nothing too exciting. Trying to make it to New York fashion week one of these years." He said, then handed Kellin the photo album.

Inside were photos of different gowns and dresses walking down runways on models.

"Oh.. You make like.. Really elegant stuff. It looks expensive.. In a good way."

Mika smiled. "Thank you.. Yeah, I like making red carpet type gowns.. I love the way they flow and I think a woman feels really powerful and beautiful in the perfect gown."

Kellin nodded and kept going through the photos, then handed it back when he got to the end. "I think your stuff is really good. I used to sketch designs."

"Thank you.. You did? Well, I hope you'll show me sometime."

"Yeah sure. I don't do it anymore. I still work with clothing though.. Kinda.. In a store at the mall. I lived in New York and they were able to transfer me over here when I told them I was moving."

"Oh.. You lived in New York? That's cool.. I was actually born in Lebanon.. Moved to England when I was young.. Then I moved here."

"Lebanon? Wow.. That's far."

"Yeah.. I don't really remember too much of it though. I remember England pretty good. I ended up with an accent, too, in case you haven't noticed." He laughed. He expected Kellin to laugh too but noticed he was staring off.

"You okay?"

"Uh.. Yeah, sorry.. I just don't feel the greatest." Kellin murmured, then let out a breath.

"Think you were out in the heat too long?"

"No.. Uh-.. Actually.. I'm uh.. I'm pregnant."

"Oh.. Oh, I understand.. I know that's rough.. Must be early on then, right? How far along are you?"

Kellin blinked. "Uh.. I don't know.. A few weeks, I guess. I haven't had an appointment yet or anything.. I really don't know what I'm doing.."

"It's okay.. No one does.."

".. Were you uh-.. Did you.. Uh.. You've been pregnant?"

Mika looked at him and bit his lip, wondering how to answer him.


	3. Pictures On The Wall

Kellin watched Mika, silently, wondering if he shouldn't have asked him about it.

"I've been pregnant, yeah." Mika nodded.

"Oh-.. So.. You have a kid?"

"Uhm.. No."

"Still a baby, then?"

"Uh.. No-.. Uhm.." Mika looked at his hands and let out a breath. "I wasn't able to carry to full term.. I miscarried."

"Oh-.. Shit, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be.. Maybe I can help. Tell you what I never knew.. Stuff to look out for."

Kellin blinked. "Okay.."

"So I was about 3 months along.. And there was a week where I was having some bleeding.. And I thought it was normal. The doctor told me not to be concerned by it even though I told him I felt that something was off. He wouldn't listen to me.. He just kept sending me home when I would come in.. One morning I woke up in a lot of pain.. Just horrible pain in my stomach and my back.. Like someone was trying to scrape my insides out with forks.. Then I noticed there was blood.. Everywhere. All over the bed.. I called for an ambulance and they told me I had probably lost the baby."

".. I-.. That's awful.. I'm really sorry.."

"No-.. It's okay, I've healed and moved on from it. It's sad but.. It's in the past now.."

"What exactly had gone wrong?"

"My body just couldn't handle it.. I'm just not able to carry."

Kellin frowned. "I'm sorry.. I-.. I don't know what else to say."

"It's fine, really.. Besides, I'm single now. The whole situation tore my relationship apart. My boyfriend didn't want to be with someone who couldn't bear children.. So he left. But it's fine. I'm healthy and happy and I don't need him. I have friends and family.. That's all that matters."

"Well, no offense but that's a real dick move to leave someone just because they can't have children."

"Trust me, I agree with you."

"I-.. I actually moved here because my boyfriend was.. Drinking a lot and got abusive.. So-.. I left."

"Good for you.. Hate seeing people stuck in abusive relationships. It's sad."

Kellin nodded a bit, then felt this weird sensation run over him. His face felt hot and he felt like he couldn't catch his breath. Why couldn't he see? Oh, God.. Was he crying? He rubbed his hands over his face and drew in a breath.

".. I know.. It's okay." Mika placed a hand on his back softly.

"No.. I'm sorry-.. Must be the hormones.. I just-.. It's sinking in that I'm alone.. I'm pregnant and alone and I have no idea what the hell I'm doing and I'm really scared.."

"You're not alone.. I'll help you.." Mika offered, patting his back gently.

"You don't have to do that-.. We just met.. I am just.. Unloading all my baggage on you and coming into your house and we don't even know each other.. I'm so sorry."

"Please.. Don't. You're fine.. You've done nothing wrong. Let me help you."

Kellin let out a breath, feeling a bunch of weight fall off of his shoulders. He had someone's help now. He was NOT alone. It was more than he could have asked for. He could do this. He could have this baby and he was going to be fine.

\----

"Jack, I'm home." Alex called as he came in through the front door.

Jack came downstairs and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Hi, you smell like coffee and donuts-.. I mean, you usually do.. But more so today than usual." Jack said, giggling and brushed Alex's bangs from his eyes.

"Do I? I'm tired.. It was a long day." Alex said, nuzzling his head under Jack's chin. He yawned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist, feeling happy.

"Are you? Go sit down, I'll bring you something to eat and some lemonade.. I went to the store earlier. Do you want a sandwich or just a snack?"

"Mm.. Sandwich sounds good." Alex said, dropping his keys in the bowl on the table by the front door. He kicked off his shoes and went over to the couch, sitting down and yawning.

"I saw our new neighbor earlier!" Jack called from the kitchen.

"You did?"

"Yeah!" Jack walked back in and handed him a glass of lemonade with ice. "I saw him heading over to Mika's house with a box."

"Oh.. Must have been delivered there by mistake. Is he young? Old?"

"Looks young like us.. Dark hair.. Kinda' medium length like yours.. He was dressed in like all black.."

"Hey, you know what? I think he was in the cafe today.. And yesterday.. This guy.. He said he just moved to LA.. I didn't think he meant HERE."

"Oh, is he cool?"

"Yeah, just seems kinda' bummed about something.. I offered to let him talk with me but he dismissed it.. Says he doesn't know me so.." Alex shrugged. "I get it though. I wouldn't want to share my life problems with the guy serving my bagel." He laughed.

"He likes bagels.. He's cool with me." Jack shrugged, then went back into the kitchen to make Alex's food.

\----

When Patrick and Joe got back home from the Hospital, Patrick called Pete and told him to come over right away with Andy. They arrived a few minutes later and Andy looked at him and Joe.

"What's up? Are we writing new music?"

"Is someone dying?" Pete asked, looking concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Patrick said quickly, then grinned widely at them while Joe stood beside him, bouncing up and down a bit with excitement.

"No way! Patrick!" Pete quickly pulled the shorter into a gentle hug and held him close. "Congratulations.. Both of you. It's been a long wait but I knew you guys would do it."

Andy embraced Joe. "Congrats, man. You guys are going to be amazing parents."

"Thank you.. We're thrilled.. It's the best news." Joe said, then hugged Pete as Andy moved over to hug Patrick.

"Just one small problem." Pete said

"What?" Patrick asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Our manager actually texted me earlier and is trying to set up a US tour.."

"Oh.." Patrick looked at Joe. "Do you think that's safe? If I perform?"

"I don't see why not.. We'll talk to your doctor first though to make sure.. Maybe you'll just have to sit down most of the time on stage.."

"Yeah, that would be okay. I'm sure the fans would understand.. You ARE going to tell the fans, right?" Andy asked.

"Yeah.. But I want to wait awhile.. Until Joe and I are sure everything is going okay.. It's really early on.. I could lose the baby."

"Don't say that. You're not going to lose the baby." Joe said firmly, taking his hand.

"Well.. Ask your doctor about it. We're meeting with our manager tomorrow morning at ten. Andy and I are going to pick you guys up around 9:20, so be ready." Pete said.

\----

Kellin felt awkward. He and Mika had been talking for over two hours and now he was sitting on his bathroom floor, willing himself not to throw up. He wanted to hide, he knew his face was red with embarrassment but Mika was nice and was casually sitting on the edge of the tub, holding a bottle of water and insisting it was fine and that he had wished his boyfriend had been around when he was dealing with morning sickness, explaining how he had worked a lot and wasn't around for the length of the pregnancy that he got to experience.

".. Do you want to try the water?" He offered, holding out the bottle.

"Yeah.. Sorry.. I seriously thought I was gonna' puke.." He grabbed the bottle and held it against his forehead for a moment, letting out a breath. He then opened it and sipped at it for a few moments.

"Don't be sorry.. Wanna' lay down for a bit? I have a nice guest room.. Bedding gets washed every 2 weeks incase I have a guest.. Yesterday was laundry day. Everything is fresh and fluffy."

"How can I say no to that?" Kellin stood slowly and Mika walked out of the bathroom with him and lead him to the guest room. The walls were white, the floor was a cherry hardwood. There was a black-framed bed with white bedding. The rest of the furniture in the room included a black dresser, black night stand and a large white wardrobe.

"This is nice.." Kellin said, looking around at the random things hanging on the walls.

There was a mirror over the dresser, lots of framed photos of various locations around the world and a huge map over the bed.

"Did you take these photos?"

"Thank you and no.. My mum did." He smiled. "She's still in England.. But she travels a lot and sends the photos to me."

"That's cool.. You're close with your mom?"

"Yeah.. What about you? Do you get a long with either of your parents?"

"Ha.." Kellin sat on the bed and looked at him. "I don't know my dad and my mom took off when I was sixteen."

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I understand.. My father left us.. When I was seven.. My mum was so lonely for a long time.. She even dated a few other men.. But none loved her right.." He frowned and laid on one side of the bed.

Kellin blinked a few times, then laid back, looking at the ceiling.

"Sucks.. Love. Love sucks." He mused.

"It does.. But that's what's great about friendship.. Nothing is ever as complicated with a friendship as it is with love.."

"True.. Good point."

Kellin closed his eyes and felt himself start to drift off to sleep. He murmured something about being tired and Mika just waved a hand, insisting he rest for the baby. He woke a bit an hour later, long enough to look over and see Mika was asleep beside him. Kellin didn't know how he formed a friendship so quickly, with someone who he originally thought he'd have nothing in common with. But now the two of them were casually laying on the bed and it felt to Kellin like he'd known this guy his whole life.


	4. He Was Drinking

The following morning, Patrick was pushing himself up out of bed and struggling as he showered and got ready. He was tired; more tired than he'd been in forever. He knew it was probably the pregnancy and he just tried to take it easy. Once he was ready, he sat at the kitchen table with a mug of tea and a blueberry muffin, wanting to eat light incase sudden morning sickness decided to strike him. He was pretty happy he hadn't been nauseated once yet and he was praying it would stay that way.

Joe walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed in black jeans and a gray t shirt that had a small pocket on the front left side.

"Good morning." He smiled, kissing Patrick's cheek.

"Morning.. I made coffee for you. I can't drink it but I figured you'd want it."

".. You can't have coffee while pregnant?" Joe asked, blinking a few times in horror.

"We'll, you aren't supposed to.. It can affect the baby's growth.. I heard it's okay on occasion in the later months though."

"What else can't you have?"

"Alcohol.. Which, I don't usually ever have anyway, uhm, certain kinds of fish.. Steak that's undercooked.."

Joe shrugged. "That's not too bad.. Like, what if it was like.. Tacos? I'd fucking lose my shit." He joked.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I know.. You'd probably whine the whole entire pregnancy about wanting to eat tacos and how unfair it is that you can't." He laughed.

Joe laughed and then just smiled at him and sat down, reaching across the table to take Patrick's hand. "I love you so much.."

Patrick blushed a deep red and held on to Joe's hand, lightly letting his thumb brush over his knuckles. "I love you, too.. So much."

\----  
Kellin opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times, feeling groggy. He sat up fast when he realized he still wasn't home. It was nearly 9 in the morning. He'd slept in Mika's guest room all night and felt like a total intruder. He then noticed the sweet smell of peppermint and glanced over at the night stand.

There was a mug of tea, a plate with some toast and a note.

"You may have to re-heat this depending on when you wake up and see it. I'll be in my studio most of the day, finishing up some designs. Don't be shy if you have nothing else to do. - M"

Below that was an address and directions to his studio. Kellin touched the mug. It was still hot, so Mika must have not left too long ago. He stayed in the bed, taking an hour to get through the small amount of food. It was a struggle but he managed. He took the dishes downstairs and cleaned them, not wanting to be rude or look like a slob.

After heading home for a shower and a change of clothes, he got in his car and drove to the location that Mika had written out for him. It was a tall gray building with more than 20 floors.

"Please be on the bottom." He breathed to himself as he stepped out of the car.

He looked down at the paper and groaned when it said "Floor #17, Office #3"

He entered the building and got in the elevator, pushing the '17' button on the panel inside. He closed his eyes, taking slow breaths as the movement made him feel worse than he already felt.

The sudden 'ding' of arriving on the correct floor snapped him out of his daze and he walked out into a long narrow hallway. Each side was lined with white doors with shiny black numbers painted on them. He found number three and knocked.

Mika opened the door and grinned. "Hey there.. Come on inside." He said, moving aside to let him in.

The room was large and white everywhere. The walls, the floor and the ceiling. There were tables with fabric and sewing equipment along with containers full of buttons and sequins and other small decorations.

On one side of the room there were a few different back drops along with professional lighting displays and a huge camera on a tri-pod. Two young women were talking near the back drop. They were both around Kellin's height and thin. But not the kind of thin Kellin had expected for a model. They weren't all bones with skin. They were thin, yes, but they had slight muscle, they had toned arms and long legs with definition. They looked healthy and beautiful. Their skin was fair like a porcelain doll, not a line or a mark along their faces, as if they'd never spent too long in the sun or gone a day without at least 8 hours of sleep. One girl had dark black waves that cascaded down her shoulders and framed her face. Her lips were painted deep purple and her lashes looked miles long. The other girl was blonde and it was all pulled to one side in a long braid. Her lipstick was blue, along with the heels she had on.

Mika brought Kellin over to them. "Ladies, meet my new friend, Kellin! And Kellin, these are two of my models." He smiled and pointed to the darker haired girl. "This is Samantha." He told Kellin, then pointed to the blonde. "And this is Lila."

"Hi, nice to meet you both." He said, shaking their hands as they offered them to him.

Samantha smiled, her eyes were dark green now that he was close enough to see. "Nice to meet you." She replied.

"Yeah, so nice to meet you." Lila added with a shy smile.

"Kellin spent the night." Mika told them, then winked.

Kellin blinked and turned red but then Mika waved a hand and started giggling.

"Relax. Girls, he spent the night in my guest room. The poor thing wasn't feeling well and you both know my Hospitality could lead me into opening my own Hospice." He joked.

They both giggled and Samantha looked at Kellin again.

"Are you feeling better today?" She asked.

Kellin nodded a little. "Uh.. Yeah, kind of.." He breathed, trying not to get lost in the green of her eyes.

\----

Patrick let out a slow breath as he and the guys took their seats in their managers office, waiting for him to come in. He was starting to feel the first inklings of nausea and was hoping it would pass if he just focused on deep breathing.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked, glancing over at him.

"Yeah.. Think I'm finally experiencing morning sickness.. It'll probably pass though." He waved a hand, then blinked as the door to the small office opened and their manager walked in.

They spent the next two hours talking about the tour and arranging a schedule. They finally settled on the final draft of the tour dates and then moved on to talking about dealing with Patrick's pregnancy and the media.

They finally left the building after another hour and were walking through the parking lot when it hit Patrick like a sack of bricks. He slowed down behind them before he stopped walking completely. He barely had time to think as his stomach decided to empty itself right then and there. He pressed his hands to his knees, trying to steady himself as it all came up.

Andy was the first to notice and made his way over to him. "Patrick.." He frowned, placing a hand on his back and helping to steady him.

Joe and Pete quickly made it over as well and Joe looked concerned.

"Are you okay? What can I get you? Should I take you to the emergency room??" He asked, sounding frantic.

Patrick just coughed and gagged, feeling more try to come up.

"He's fine, Joe.. It's perfectly normal and means the baby is healthy." Andy told him, gently rubbing circles on Patrick's back.

Patrick drew in a deep breath and straightened up after a moment. ".. Wanna' sit.." He breathed, his cheeks red and his eyes watering.

"Yeah.. Yeah, you need to sit." Joe said, putting an arm around him and getting him to the car. He opened the passenger door and sat him down, turning on the car and the AC incase he was hot.

Pete dug a bottle of water out of his bag and opened it, offering it to Patrick, who took it and drank a bit.

".. Is.. That gonna' happen everyday?" He asked.

"Hopefully not.. But it probably will happen again a few times.." Andy said softly.

Patrick groaned and laid his head against the seat, exhaustion taking over him again. "I want to go to bed." He murmured.

\----  
Once back at the house, just the two of them, Joe got Patrick comfortable in bed and made him some tea and brought it to him along with some crackers incase he felt hungry at all.

Patrick fell asleep soon after though, feeling like he had run a marathon. Joe just stayed on the bed with him, keeping an eye on him and making sure he stayed comfortable as he slept. A part of him was angry at Andy. He'd made him feel like he couldn't take care of his own boyfriend properly and he didn't like it. Sure, Andy was the 'Dad friend' of the group but now that Patrick was pregnant, he didn't want Andy hovering or butting in.

\----

"Jack? Jack! I'm home early! Where are you?" Alex called, excitement in his voice.

He didn't get a response and he frowned. Jack was always running over to him when he got home from work so it was unusual for the house to be extremely quiet.

"Jacky?" Alex asked aloud, climbing up the stairs.

He entered their bedroom and found Jack sitting on their bed, holding a bottle.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up, his eyes red. "Who's Danielle?"

"What?"

"Some girl.. Danielle! She called the house phone, asking for you and saying what a good night she had last week! That you were amazing!" Jack exclaimed, before the bottle he was holding went hurling across he room, smashing against the wall.

Alex's heart sank. Jack was drinking? How had he even purchased alcohol?

"I'm giving some people I work with guitar lessons!" He exclaimed quickly. It was the truth.

Though Alex loved working at the cafe, his real passion was music and his co-workers knew how good he was. He'd offered to give them lessons and three had accepted the offer. Danielle, Evan and Ashley.

Jack usually had no care if Alex had female friends. Besides, Alex was gay and not interested in girls.. So Jack had no reason to worry, but obviously the phone message had sounded far from the truth and Jack drinking had clearly only escalated his anger.

Jack shook his head. "Guitar lessons? You can't fucking lie to me. I know you're lying, Alex!"

Alex couldn't help it and teared up. "Jack.. Please calm down."

"You're cheating on me!" Jack yelled, then jumped up off the bed and stalked towards him.

He grabbed Alex by the shoulders and pinned him up against the wall.

"How the fuck could you stand there and lie to my face? How could you touch someone else, Alex?! How!?"

".. I didn't.. I-.. I didn't.. Jack.. Stop.." He said, his breath catching as his lungs started to feel tight.

Fuck. Now was not the time for an asthma attack.

"Jack.. I-.. I need my i-.." Alex coughed and placed a hand on his own chest, wheezing.

Jack let go of him roughly and Alex turned and hurried out of the room. He went downstairs, grabbed his bag and went out the door, reaching inside and digging around for his inhaler as he walked.

He found it and stopped walking long enough to use it and catch his breath. Tears were slipping down his cheeks and that's when he realized someone staring.

"Uhh.. Are you okay?"

Alex blinked a few times at Kellin, who had just gotten back from Mika's studio and was still standing by his car.

Kellin waved him over, recognizing him from the cafe. Alex blinked a few times, then walked over, his chest still feeling uneasy.

Kellin got a better look at Alex. His cheeks were red and his eyes were as well. He was still holding tightly to the inhaler and looked not far off from terrified.

".. What happened to you?" Kellin asked, frowning.

".. Nothing, I'm fine.." Alex said quietly, then blinked as dots danced in front of his eyes.

He'd been breathing too quick and the lack of oxygen made his head feel full and empty at the same time. He didn't know what to do so he just closed his eyes. ".. I'm dizzy.."

"Okay.. Here.." Kellin grabbed him by the arm gently and lead him to his front steps. "Sit and place your head on your knees." He instructed.

Alex did as he was told, trying to keep his eyes closed as well.

".. Bad attack?" Kellin asked, sitting beside him and tapping the inhaler.

".. Yeah.. Haven't had to use this in awhile.."

"I have asthma, too.. I'm on a pill for it.. I got tired of worrying I'd forget that stupid thing and die somewhere." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Alex stayed quiet except for a faint sniffling noise every few seconds.

Kellin scooted closer and put a hand on his arm. "Seriously though.. You okay?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine." Alex said, opening his eyes and looking at him.

".. I remember you, you know.. Sorry for being a dick to you."

"You weren't.." Alex shook his head and stood up, but wasn't quite ready for it. His head spun again and he had to sit back down.

"Easy.. Just.. Sit, relax.. You don't have to go."

".. Okay.."

".. Why are you upset?"

"You never told me why you were upset the other day." Alex countered.

"Alright.. If I tell you, will you tell me?"

"Sure.."

"Okay.. I'm pregnant." Kellin said, then shrugged. "I just moved here and basically am going to be raising a baby on my own."

".. I just came home to my boyfriend drunk and accusing me of cheating."

Kellin blinked, having flashbacks of his ex and his drunken acts of violence. The way the bruises ached.. The way he had lied to people at work, saying he broke his wrist skateboarding.

"Did he put his hands on you?" Kellin asked quietly.

Alex looked at him, blinking.

"No, of course not." He said. It was a lie and a damn believable one.

"Good.." Kellin breathed. "My ex was abusive and had a drinking problem.. So.. It's a big concern of mine."

Alex felt guilty lying, but why would he tell Kellin? They hardly knew eachother. He wasn't even sure if this guy actually cared or not.


End file.
